


ladders and cases

by merenwen (ayebydan)



Series: circles on old maps [13]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 03:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11096100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/merenwen
Summary: Shane has announced a women's 'money in the bank' ladder match but that doesn't mean it has sunk in for everyone involved.





	ladders and cases

Becky wanders down the corridor still half stunned. A women's Money in the Bank? It is _such_ an opportunity. Charlotte guides her into their hotel room and towards the bed. Becky crumples onto the sheets and huffs happily.

"Pull yourself together," Charlotte huffs, her voice full of mirth and affection.

"Never thought I'd see this day."

"Well it is here. So plan your bumps babe," Charlotte teases before curling around Becky on the mattress. "Doing new things....it isn't easy. But we can do it. We can _kill it_."

"Never doubted it" Becky huffs, her grip on Charlotte tightening. Harsh. Reassuring.


End file.
